


The Hound's Little Pheonix

by Arianna29



Category: Fanfiction Nation (Podcast)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna29/pseuds/Arianna29
Summary: Arianna Smith is from the modern world but when her life takes a turn for the worst, she narrowly escapes death. And ends up in Westeros. Alone and dying Arianna is taken in by Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. It's two years later that Arianna catches the eye of a certain Kings Guard. Sandor Clegane, the notorious Hound
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Hound's Little Pheonix

Prologue

Fear. That was the word to describe what I was feeling. Complete and utter fear. I could hear his heavy footsteps as he stalked towards me. The room was a wreck, like a tornado had come through. Broken glass was strewn everywhere, miscellaneous items scattered across the floor. Chairs had been thrown and broken, the couch and table flipped over. I muster up just enough energy to begin crawling slowly, trying to get away.

_Click._

The sound of a gun being cocked. Looking to my left I stifle a scream at the sight of my dead mother, lying in a pool of her own blood with her throat slit.

_Bang!_

A scream bubbles up and out of my chest as the pain tore through my leg. There was a deep gash on my stomach from where he had managed to catch after swiping his knife at me. I crawl a little further and tilt my head to the right. There was my three year old sister with a stab to the chest. She was dead, her eyes blank and lifeless, staring up at the ceiling. Tears were streaming down my face and my thick red curls were stuck to my face.

This was it. There was no escaping. I could feel my life slipping with each passing second. I could hear him cocking the gun again. And I knew there was no one to help me. With the rest of the energy I had I flip onto my back and just lay there. Waiting for my death. For my father to kill me. I closed my eyes and waited but nothing came. I was still breathing.

Opening my eyes I noticed that I was staring up at a blue sky. Underneath me was. Grass? The next thing I see are men staring down at me. One of them was pointing and giving orders but I couldn't hear anything. My last thought before falling unconscious was that I was dead.

When my eyes flutter open again I was in a strange room. There wasn't much light, just the flickering of a few candles. There was an older man fussing over me and a younger one sitting in a chair next to my bed. This man had shoulder length red hair and a matching beard. I suddenly knew exactly where I was, though I didn't know how I got here. Hell I didn't even know Westeros was a real place.

"How are you feeling?"

His voice was heavily accented. I attempt to sit up but he gently pushes me back down and I let out a low groan.

"I feel like shit."

"You nearly died. You're lucky my men and I found you and Maester Lewin was able to help you in time." I nod.

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Arianna Smith." The rest of our conversation consists of me telling him where I'm from, what happened to me, how old I am and that he would take me in as if I was his very own daughter. For this I was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit short but I'll have more in the next chapter


End file.
